


I Am Your Lust

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [6]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Light S&M, M/M, Shads teaching lessons, Violet's hot for teacher, dom Matt, heart melting Shadows, hot ones, mohawk Shads, teasing a sudsy Bratt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shadows begging forgiveness sure is interesting.





	I Am Your Lust

Violet spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone with Raven and some of her other co-workers, catching up and planning and realizing that she had completely ignored her job for weeks. Everyone wanted the scoop, to talk to her about tour and Andy and Matt. There were apparently now pictures on social media of her getting pretty cuddly with Zacky, so they wanted to know about that as well. She clammed up about almost all of it. Raven warned about Andy, but said they could still consider it. When she got out of her bunk to shower, she found herself alone.  
She hadn't heard the whispers, the giggling, the clippers in the bathroom, the guys teasing Matt and Synyster for being in the bathroom together. Or the shower start.

Violet was completely clueless until she stepped out of the bathroom later in only a towel.  
  
Dropping the razor in her hand and her jaw to the floor, Shade stared as Shadows stood there--legs wide and staring at her. His shirt was a little tighter than usual and his folded arms accented his rippling muscles. His whole demeanor screamed cocky lead singer, screamed _Shadows_. His golden eyes were full of brashness and lust as they raked over her, outlined in perfect smudgy black. The long, wavy locks were gone, replaced by a perfectly shaped, short, spiked, died dark mohawk that sent electric currents down her spine.

"Hey, darlin'," His deep, smooth voice was full of moxie and void of affection. His lips were almost serious--just enough to hide his dimples, with a hint of that knowing smirk. He let her stare--let her saunter up to him and around him as he kept up his persona, not moving. Seeing him this way--the mohawk, the eyeliner, the swagger...was like he had stepped out of her mind's past. Her dreams. She all at once figured out that he had taken a page out of Zacky's book. _But how had he known about the mohawk?_

To try and catch her off guard, he suddenly reached out and yanked the towel off of her, throwing it to the side and immediately going back to standing there with arms crossed.  
"You've got quite the curves, baby," His darkening eyes sparkled, but he stayed inside his dark exterior. It was kind of weird, role playing himself, but the guys had talked him into this and so far it seemed to be working.  
Violet hadn't shied away from being completely naked in front of him, "And just who the fuck do you think _you_ are?" She daringly ran her tongue over the bottom of her teeth, hands on hips. He fought to stay in character. His eyes followed her as she swayed up to where she was just almost but not rubbing up against him.

Looking down at her, and leaning over a tad, he used a thumb and forefinger to grab her chin and turn it up towards him. Running his thumb--not gently--over her bottom lip, he growled, "M. fucking Shadows. At your servi _ce_." He accented the end of the word so that he bared his teeth when it came out, a rough hiss. Then all of a sudden he was up and out, sauntering off the bus and shading up, "We've got sound check, baby."

Violet stood there, arms crossed, ready to faint.

Well, that was one way to earn her forgiveness.  
  


* _earlier_ *  
  
"Guys, please be careful. You know I love my hair." Shadows sat on the toilet seat in nothing but his boxers. Gates held the clippers and gave him a sarcastic brow arch. Everyone knew no one was obsessed with their own hair more than Synyster. Zacky stood in the doorway, watching and giggling. Syn began, and Matt clenched his eyes shut.

"You sure about this, Zack?" The vocalist was nervous, he'd grown it out for her knowing she loved it.

His adorable smile on show, Vengeance assured him, "Trust me. She'll love it. But you gotta own it. I had the luxury of being drunk off my ass, you don't. Raven said this was her second favorite haircut of yours, and he would know."  
When Zee could hardly keep containing himself, Gates slammed the door shut, shooing him away.  
Johnny was now the one giggling, "Leave some of Matt for Violet, tonight, Syn! At least don't fuck him so hard he can't walk."

The two in the bathroom rolled their eyes as the ones outside died laughing.

"If you don't fuck this up, I will totally let you fuck me in the shower." Shads wasn't turned on at all, just nervous.

"What makes you think I _want_  to fuck you, Shads? I have Zacky." He went about clipping most of the long strands with scissors before he used the clippers. When dark green eyes glanced up at him with a look, Gates caved, "Fine, whatever. I want you. Shut up."

Shadows bit his lower lip, "Brian...I'm sure you've noticed the last couple of weeks that I've...changed."

Gates scoffed, "That's putting it mildly. Yeah, we've noticed your, um, pent up...aggression. Although I don't know how pent up it could be, seeing as how you spend it several times a fucking day."

Matt rolled his eyes, "It's out of control, Syn. Ever since I started fucking Violet every damn day...all I wanna do is fuck her _TEN_ times a day. I'm restless, agitated, I know I annoy the fuck outta you guys sometimes and I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to deal with this. I haven't felt like this since high school, and back then I'd just get in fights. Vi suggested I talk to you..."

Gates cut off a big hunk and Matt stared at it as he threw it in the trash can, "Hmph. It's become such an integral part of who I am over the years, Matt. I'm not sure what to tell you. I worked really hard to stifle it and hide it, and I _don't_ suggest doing that. Since we've had Violet around, I've learned a lot from her--learned to embrace it to a degree."

"Have you ever....cried after?"

Syn chuckled lightly and was glad Matt couldn't see how hard he blushed, "Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about. It's kind of like the high you get on stage--when you come down, sometimes it's the worst feeling in the world and it hits you like a brick wall. It hasn't happened with Jade yet, thank fuck. Not sure she'll understand."

"Just...sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose it in front of everyone and fuck one of you on stage or something ridiculous."

"But you don't have trouble with it on stage, do you." He grinned knowingly.

"No. It's one of the only times I feel okay. I'm still...ya know...but I'm using the energy."

"I do know. Those faces I make when I play that everyone knows about and thinks I don't?"  
Matt looked up to meet Syn's devious smirk.  
"Those are on purpose. I mean, I know I'm doing them. Playing for me is kind of a sexual experience, or can be. It's that good. So I show it, it's one of the places I feel like I can let it all out there. And if it makes the fangirls faint, so be it," He shrugged and Shads laughed, "Just take advantage of the time you're on stage, Matt. That's about all I can tell you."  
"Thanks, Bri."

An hour later, Matt checked himself out in the mirror, "How the fuck are you good at his, Brian?" He had been cut down, buzzed down the sides, the mohawk left had been shortened and died black, and then Syn had even shaved the buzzed part. Lusty brown eyes found hazel ones in the mirror as Gates trapped him up against the bathroom counter.  
"Deals a deal, big guy. Soap up."

**

During their sound check, he kept his shades on but didn't hide the fact that he was constantly checking her out. He stayed in character and she caught on fast, letting him parade himself around like a prized possession. He got lots of compliments on the mohawk, and some comments on how he was wearing eyeliner again.

As soon as sound check was over, she practically ran back to the bus to finish getting ready for the show. She decided to go for the gold and put on a purple plaid short schoolgirl skirt with the matching high black socks and heels. Her tiny cardigan 'sweater' even had a tie that went with it. After piling her hair high in a ponytail, teased out to everywhere, she finished it off with her black leather deathbat jacket he had gotten her, the collar popped and shades on.  
  
The boys all caught a glimpse of her from over Shadows' shoulder when she stepped off their bus.  
"Damn, are you in for it tonight." Gates raised an eyebrow.  
Zacky just whimpered.  
"Holy fuck, dude," Johnny whispered, "Think I just came in my pants a little."

Shadows turned at the hips and gave a long, low whistle, his persona dropping to the floor along with his self control, any thoughts in his head, and his jaw, "That's my girl."  
She worked it hard and didn't even look at them as she sauntered past the staring group of stammering guys to some of her fans to sign some autographs.  
  
After her fans had been shooed away by some annoying reps, she turned around to find Shadows standing there, once again with his arms folded--this time with a group of snickering little band boys behind him.  
"Just when I think your A game couldn't possibly be any hotter, you fuckin' bring it, Shade. Hot. Damn."  
Violet looked up at him over her shades, a teasing smile at her lips as she winked at him, "Tell me about it, stud." And again, walked off.  
This was going to be fun.  
  
Enjoying this game, Shade avoided all of them as soon as she had warmed up with Shadows. They both had a hard time getting through the warm up, but did their best to be professional and shake it off for later.  
As Bullet was getting ready to go on stage while Disturbed finished their set, Tuck and Padge walked up to the A7X guys.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your woman?!" Tuck adjusted himself obviously.  
"I'm guessing she's hot for teacher and your class is in session??" Padge giggled.

Shadows was about to respond with something about teaching her a lesson, when Gates chimed in, his face leaning over the singer's shoulder.  
"Matty fucked up and we came up with this as an apology," His gesture referred to Matt's whole body and then pointed over at Shade, "And that's her reaction."

The Bullet guys just shook their heads, "Don't go anywhere near their bus tonight."

When they walked off, Syn didn't move, but put his hands on the singer's hips and whispered in his ear, still wanting to get him back for weeks ago, "You okay, Matty? You seem to be walkin' a little funny."  
Shadows was glad he still had his shades on. His eyes got wide for a second, but then he popped only one dimple, "Careful, Brian. Maybe when I'm done with Shade tonight I can make _you_ walk a little funny."  
A shiver ran down Syn's spine and he relented, putting his hands up in the air in surrender.  
  


Shadows had noticed over their almost two months of touring how much better she'd gotten at being on stage. Not just the attitude part, but the mic part. He'd been perfecting his live singing for fifteen years, and she was clearly learning quickly from one of the best. Shade looked just like him--pulling the mic away from her voice and to her voice in perfect ways that only he could fully appreciate. That night, though? She was practically stealing the show from him. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but her almost overly done spunk was setting the very air on fire. The fans truly loved her and so did he.  
It became a heated competition during WWIM and they both wondered if their tension would come off as them actually having a fight in real life, like something was wrong, instead of something being so incredibly right.  
  
Violet knew what she was doing to him and she let it wash over her all night, not feeling guilty at all considering what he was doing to her. She sighed like the schoolgirl she looked like, watching him sing all night with that new hot as fuck hair. He'd had so many different looks over the years, and they were all hot, but this...she loved this. _Raven--it had to have been him_. The mohawk screamed rock star and she could just imagine yanking on it later.  
  
Matt was twitching by the end of LPOH. He made himself control it as they all said good night to the crowd, forcing himself to keep his guard up. They all laughed when she headed straight for the bus and he ran after her, easily throwing her over a shoulder.  
  


"I have half a mind to just carry you off into the woods, _little missy_ ," He climbed onto the bus with his prize and flicked off the lights, putting her down. She ran away and he let her. Laughing his dark laugh that wound up on all their records, he stalked forward like a predator, ripping a condom open with his teeth and going for his jeans. When he found her, her eyes glittering up at him in what little light there was, he hiked her up with one arm under her ass and slammed into her as they crashed against the wall. Their lips met roughly and she bit at his piercing as his hips ground up into her. His strength and aggression radiated off of him in waves and when he _growled_ at her after she tugged at his mohawk, she whimpered and melted back against the wall.

"Uh, Shadows, you're--so--fuckin' hot--" Violet leaned over and nipped at his neck just below his ear.

"You like the beast, Shade? 'Cause you're riding a fine line, honey--" The deep voice came through clenched teeth, his jaw set. His fiery eyes raked over her body. Her little outfit was driving him to distraction, even as he buried himself inside her. The buttons down her front had worked loose and the cleavage underneath seemed to tease back at him. A large hand with needy fingers wound into her hair and pulled, yanking her head back. He sucked at the flesh of her neck and ignored it when she finished, not breaking his pace.

"Me being rough with you's gonna be a little different than Zack, baby, I'm a little _bigger_ than he is," His grin was pure naughtiness, "The code word's still seven." He let go of her and whirled her around, pressing her chest to the wall. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. Reaching under her skirt, he pulled off the spanx he had just fucked past. Lifting the skirt, he spanked her hard on one cheek and then the other, shoving into her afterwards. Her head lolled back into his chest as his strong fingers bruised into her hips.  
"If your intent--Violet--was to be fucking _naughty_ ," Shadows ran a hand up her front to close around her neck, "Then you hit the nail on the head." He squeezed, "I suppose you wanted this lesson I'm teaching you."  
He let go and stepped back, pulling her hips with him so she was now leaning over, bracing herself against the wall as he went much deeper into her. Shade cried out his name and some expletives as her mind clouded with the usual mix of adrenaline and lust.

Her body needed him...and his needed her.

Just when she was about to finish again, he pulled out and yanked her around to face him by the wrist.  
Once again, he darkly laughed down at her, his deep honey eyes dangerous, "Knees. _Now_."

Shivers ran down her spine as she dropped. No sooner was he in her mouth, than he was grabbing her by the hair with both hands and fucking her mouth. He had the presence of mind to be careful, he knew if he made her gag it'd be over.

"Violet--uhh, fuck--" It was the first indication of his that he was actually feeling pleasure.  
Still thrusting, he looked down at her until her eyes found his, "I fucking love this outfit, Vi, it'd be a shame if someone were to make a _mess_  of it." With that, he pulled out of her mouth and shoved her back. When she landed back on her hands, his cum landed over her shirt and skirt as his big hand stroked himself.  
  
It was so hot all she could do was try and gain her bearings, staring up at him. It was like he had won. Her game was completely gone--she was just his to play with, for tonight.  
  
"Get up."  
  
When she took a second because she could barely feel her legs, he pulled her up. As soon as she was standing, he ripped open her top and smiled when she inhaled sharply.

Right now, she loved him being the dominant one and he loved being it. He grabbed her by the tie that was still hanging around her neck and pulled her up against him, "You play a mean game, Shade, but I don't see your game now."

When his lips possessively found hers, his tongue slipped in between her pliant and well-fucked lips and his huge arms wound around her.  
When he let go, he pulled another condom out of his pocket and held it up in front of her face between two fingers. She took it from him and rolled it down his shaft as he hissed with pleasure. He backed her up until she fell onto the couch. Leaning over, he ordered, "Now be a good girl and get on your knees for me."

Violet did as she was told, flipping over, ass up for him to stare at. Matt putt one hand on her ass cheek and dipped two fingers of the other into her wet pussy. Fuck, it was dripping for him and he fought back the groans. Getting his fingers nice and lubed, he left her and then slid them slowly into her back door. This had the reaction he'd hoped for as she fell apart. Flipping her leg over his arm until she was once again facing him, he worked his fingers into her until she was just about to come, but then used his other hand to lightly slap her face--making her gasp in surprise, and a little delight.

"You come when I tell you."  
  
 _Holy fuck_. Shade whimpered in complaint and he slapped her a little harder.  
  
"You need my cock?"

Her eyes flew open and up to his as he grabbed her jaw. All she could do was nod.  
Fingers left her and his cock found her deep, waiting, wetness. As he pumped in and out of her, he grinned while she writhed--caught in a horrible purgatory before climax.

"'K, baby, come for me."

All at once, she cried out and let go, "Shads--Fuuuuck--" her finish had her clamping down so hard, Shadows bucked in disbelief as he gasped and came right then.  
  


Falling over her, he claimed her lips again. Not needing his character's armor anymore, it fell crashing around them as his kiss softened.  
"Violet--" His voice hummed and she melted into him when she could tell she had her Matty back.  
"Matt--"  
Shadows rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
She could only kiss him in answer. He laughed into her mouth and picked her up into his arms as he stood, carrying her to the bathroom.  
  
Violet cuddled into his chest as the hot water flowed over them.  
"So I take it you dig the mohawk?"  
She looked up to find his dimples beaming. Shade reached up and combed her fingers through it and over his newly shaved scalp, "Uh-huh...how'd you pull this off, anyway?"

Knowing she'd wanna know, he bragged, "Zack came up with the idea, but Gates was the one who shaved me and then took me in the shower."  
Surprised, she inhaled sharply. He just grinned.  
"Matt, what am I going to do with you? You're like a walking dream...all my dreams, fantasies, hopes, desires..." All she could do was look up at him.

"I do my best for you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I have a one-shot that will be the scene in the middle of this chapter! (Bratty goodness)


End file.
